At present, a wearable electronic apparatus like a smart watch is often equipped with only a conventional display, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic electroluminescent display, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display etc. Because of being restricted by size of the wearable electronic apparatus itself, like a smart watch, usually display area of the equipped conventional display is quite small, only limited information can be displayed.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electronic apparatus and a display method that can provide image or video display with larger size and higher resolution without being restricted by size of the wearable electronic apparatus itself, like a smart watch, and meanwhile adaptively provide content that the user desires to view when the viewer is at a different viewing distance, thereby enhance associated user experience.